Need You Now
by callmeanna
Summary: Even with the warning, Dimitri had gotten his hopes up; she had said she might be back, had she not? Had he known better at the time, he would have kept his hope down in the dirt. - one shot&song fic.


**Richelle Mead owns the characters, Lady Antebellum owns the song, and I own whatever is left over – basically my imagination.**

**I suggest you listen to the song that inspired me to write this, before, while or after reading this.**

**Inspiration from Lady Antebellum, ' Need You Now'**

* * *

><p><p>

Photos- memories- were scattered all over the cold ground. Some of the photo's were larger than the others, but each held a moment that Dimitri treasured dearly. Whether it was of her scoffing down a donuts, or of them together in a photo booth, each photo had a memory tacked to it; and each memory only brought more tears to his eyes.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reach for the phone, cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time_

Holding his favorite photo of them together, in his hands – one he had secretly taken while he and Rose kissed – a tear fell to his cheek, leaving a clear track of water, until it fell of at his chin.

He missed those days where everything had been perfect. Where it had just been him and Rose, and their love for each other. Of course, all of that was gone now – Rose had made that clear as day when they had last fought – and seen each other for that matter.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Tipping back the bottle of vodka he brought with him, Dimitri began to relive all the wonderful moments he had with Rose; right up until the fight. He took another swig of vodka, figuring he'd need the extra alcohol if he were going to make it through that particular memory.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you would come sweeping in, the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time_

It had started out as something petty, so petty in fact, that Dimitri could hardly remember what they had fought over, let alone why. Apparently, though, it had been enough to light the flames for their worst fight yet. And while it had started out with close to no reason, it was reason enough for Rose to say she was going.

"_That's it, I'm outta here! I'm leaving!" Rose spoke in an exasperated tone – she'd had enough of this shit._

"_Leaving!" Dimitri spoke in a raised voice. "And where exactly do you plan on going at two in the damned morning!" He demanded._

_Rose flapped her arms in an up and down motion. " I don't know, Dimitri, but anywhere but here sounds pretty good deal. Scratch that, anywhere away from _you_ sounds like a pretty good deal"_

_Her words stung worse than a thousand bee stings, and despite Dimitri's usual hard, stoic exterior, he found his cheeks slightly damp from the tears that were running down them; _did she really mean that? Did she really despise him that much, in this moment?

Of course, he never did get to ask her, because Rose had turned around and left with an open-ended , "I'm leaving,for now. I might come back, but don't get your hopes up', before he could even consider breaking down the barrier Rose had built around herself.

Even with the warning, though, Dimitri got his hopes up; she had said she might be back, had she not? Had he known better at the time, he would have kept his hope down in the dirt.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Lying down in the cold snow now, Dimitri realized that that would have been the wiser option. Closing his eyes, the call he had received only hours after he and Rose had fought flickered through his mind.

"_Hello, is this Mr. Belikov?" A gruff voice asked through the receiver._

"_Yes, it is" Dimitri answered back, wondering what this call could possibly be about._

"_It's Miss Hathaway, sir."_

A feeling of horror and devastation had filled Dimitri's stomach that night, and he had soon found out that the feelings had consumed his being for a reason.

Opening his eyes, he tried to forget the sight he was greeted with when he reached the hospital.

_Rose's body, beaten and bashed, barely breathing, barley alive, lay on the hospital bed. _

A car crash, they had told him.

_He raced over to the side of her bed, and sat by her. And sat, and sat, and sat, until she had finally stirred from the state she had been in. The beauty of finally seeing Rose's eyes open had only lasted for a moment though, one that was hardly long enough for Dimitri._

He remembered what Rose had told him that night, and what she had made him promise. As he looked back on the promise, he thought, that just for one night – tonight to be precise – he would forget about it. It had been far too long, and far too hard for him; he could be weak, just for once.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Rummaging through his pockets, Dimitri pulled out his mobile phone, and called Rose's mobile – one of the only things that had survived the crash.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, four, five, and then went to voice mail. He almost broke down completely when he heard Rose's cheery voice through the receiver; _Hey this is Rose, but you would already know that, since you _are_ calling me. If you didn't know that, you got the wrong number, so-rry. Anyway, leave a message._

Holding back the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes, he spoke through the phone.

"R-Rose," he choked out "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise; I know you said to stay strong, and to move on... but it hurts Rose, it hurts so much."

By now, it was useless for Dimitri to hold back his tears; they were falling freely down his cheeks and into the fabric of his shirt.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now ._

"I don't know what to do anymore, I miss you so much., and I wish we never fought, I wish you were still here, and I'm sorry, sorry for everything. You should be here, with me, by my side, in my arms... I need you so much right now; I love you so much it hurts. Please come back, Rose? Come back come, where you belong? Oh god, please Rose, come back home, I'm begging you" Dimitri cried into the phone, even though he knew his wish would never come true.

_I just need you now._

"Where-ever you are Rose, I hope you're happy, and that you have lots of donuts." At this, Dimitri smiled sadly. "I...I love you Rose, never forget that, and I'm sorry for breaking my promise" With that, he ended the call, finally looking up from his crouched position on the floor. His eyes were met with hundreds of gravestones, but only one mattered to him; the one in front of him.

It was the eve of the day that they had first met, and Dimitri thought it only reasonable that he spent the day – and night – with Rose.

Crawling over to her side, Dimitri lay beside her; laying one hand on his heart, and the other where her hand would have been, were she not dead. No words were said, and no sounds were made; the whistling of the wind was the only thing that could be heard.

_Oh baby, I need you now_

Before to long, the only other thing that could be heard was Dimitri's soft mumble of "we promised forever, didn't we?" before he closed his eyes.

Hopefully to join Rose; where-ever she was.

**I was on holidays when I wrote the rough draft for this story/one-shot. Actually, it was the night my flight back home left, at around 2 in the morning? Aha, and I had to get up at 3;30am to catch my flight. You can imagine I didn't get much sleep. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I apologize if any of the lyrics are wrong, I actually listened to the song and wrote them out myself at 3 in the morning.**


End file.
